1000 Bangau Kertas
by Viselle
Summary: Terkadang kau harus melakukan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan satu kata maaf


Memasuki sebuah toko buku seharusnya sebuah hal yang wajar bagi seorang pelajar. Membeli buku, peralatan tulis atau gambar, dan perlengkapan lain untuk penunjang kegiatan belajar merupakan hal lumrah yang dilakukan seseorang yang masih berstatus pelajar. Seharusnya, Kagami Taiga merasa seperti itu. Biasa saja ketika memasuki toko buku. Tapi tidak, ia begitu gugup, keringat membasahi dahi dan turun perlahan di tulang pipi hingga ke dagunya. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali, berusaha menguatkan diri. Namun, setelah bermenit-menit berdiri di depan pintu toko buku ia masih belum berani masuk. Padahal hanya butuh kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk membeli barang yang ia perlukan. Ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa pak kertas origami. Bagi Kagami Taiga membeli kertas origami adalah hal memalukan, karena sekarang ia bukan lagi siswa sekolah dasar.

Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kagami menjadi seperti ini? Jika ditanya langsung ke orangnya, Kagami akan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada gadis berambut ikal sebahu yang memberinya senyuman iblis pagi tadi. Itu pemikiran Kagami, padahal yang terjadi tidaklah sedangkal itu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya sendiri. Ya, Kagami bersalah dan ia harus memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut dengan membuat seribu bangau kertas.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **1000 Bangau Kertas**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Kagami Taiga, Kaminari Fuko (OC)

 **Warning** : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo(s), gaje

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Terkadang kau harus melakukan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan satu kata maaf_

.*.

"Bagaimana sih membuatnya?"

Satu lagi kertas sobek di tangan besar Kagami, kali ini berwarna merah muda, dan segera bergabung dengan kertas-kertas lain di mejanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gatal, mengacak rambut merah kehitaman miliknya yang memang sudah berantakan.

Kagami sedang stress, bahkan stressnya sudah masuk ke tinggkat membahayakan, frustrasi. Siapa juga yang tidak akan stress jika disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak─belum─ia kuasai. Seharusnya Kaminari Fuko─gadis berambut cokelat ikal sebahu yang membuat Kagami melakukan ini─menyuruhnya memasukkan bola ke keranjang sebanyak seribu kali, atau berlari keliling lapangan seratus kali, atau _sit up_ seratus kali. Itu lebih baik, alih-alih menyuruhnya membuat seribu bangau kertas. Ya, seribu bangau kertas untuk menebus satu kesalahan. Hanya satu. Kagami tak sanggup membayangkan jika seribu kesalahan yang ia lakukan, dan harus menebusnya dengan sejuta bangau kertas. Tidak! Ia tak mau membayangkannya!

"Kagami-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"GYYAAA!"

Hampir saja Kagami terjungkal dari kursinya, karena seseorang seperti hantu muncul di sebelah kanannya. "Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih?" protesnya setelah kembali duduk nyaman di kursinya.

Hantu itu─yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru lembut─menelengkan kepala. "Kita sudah saling kenal lebih dari setahun Kagami-kun, harusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan cara kemunculanku yang seperti ini," kata Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Kagami misuh-misuh. "Harusnya kau muncul dengan cara yang wajar."

Kuroko hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Apa yang kau buat?" Pemuda itu menunjuk kertas-kertas di meja Kagami. "Memangnya kita ada tugas membuat prakarya?"

Kagami segera mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke laci meja. "Ti-tidak. Kita tidak ada tugas seperti itu." Ia buru-buru menjawab.

"Oh." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko berbalik, berniat kembali ke kursi di bagian depan kelas.

"Kuroko!"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah dan melihat Kagami dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan: _"Apa?"_

"Kau tahu cara membuat bangau kertas?"

Mata biru Kuroko sesaat memancarkan kebingungan kemudian dengan cepat kembali ke ekspresi datar favoritnya. "Bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah Kagami memerah ketika menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Bisa ajari aku."

Tanpa banyak bertanya─karena tahu akan percuma─Kuroko mengangguk, mengiakan permintaan Kagami. Pemuda itu memutar kursi di depan meja Kagami dan duduk, lalu mengambil selembar kertas origami biru yang Kagami sodorkan, dan mulai melipatnya membentuk bangau kertas. "Jadi, kertas-kertas ini yang membuatmu berdiri di depan toko buku kemarin, Kagami-kun?"

"Ka-kau melihatnya?" Perasaan Kagami tak karuan. Ia benar-benar malu dipergoki temannya pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli kertas warna-warni.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang membuat Kagami terbungkam. "Apa Kaminari lagi-lagi memaksamu melakukan hal yang aneh, Kagami-kun?"

.*.

"SIAL! TANGANKU SAKIT!"

Kagami menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya, membuat puluhan bangau kertas yang dibuatnya melompat-lompat di sekelilingnya.

Siang tadi ia berhasil mempelajari ilmu melipat kertas dari Kuroko. Sebuah pengetahuan yang ia dapat dengan usaha keras dan penuh penderitaan. Yah, diajari Kuroko memang merupakan penderitaan tersendiri, apalagi harus mendengar komentar-komentar pedas pemuda itu tentang betapa bodoh dirinya. Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang ia sudah bisa membuat bangau kertas, sejauh ini ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan lima puluh bangau. Pencapaian yang cukup menggembirakan. Namun, jika mengingat sisa bangau yang harus ia buat, tampaknya perjalanan masih panjang.

Mau tak mau Kagami bangun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga jatuh tertidur.

.*.

Hari kedua membuat bangau kertas, berjalan lebih baik dari hari pertama. Setidaknya, Kagami berhasil menghabiskan tiga pak kertas origami dan menghasilkan 290 bangau kertas─sisa sepuluh kertasnya harus dikorbankan untuk proses belajarnya kemarin. Meski lelah Kagami memaksakan diri membuat bangaunya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini, jika ingin bisa menemui Fuko secepatnya.

Pengorbanan seperti ini memang terlihat bodoh, dan bagi sebagian orang hanya buang-buang waktu untuk dilakukan. Tapi Kagami melakukannya─dengan terpaksa─hanya untuk sebuah kata maaf dari kekasihnya. Begitulah jika sedang jatuh cinta, seseorang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang disukainya, apalagi untuk mendapatkan pengampunan. Sesulit apa pun akan Kagami lakukan.

.*.

Di luar kelas, sepasang mata berwarna cokelat tengah memerhatikan Kagami dari bali jendela kaca. Fuko berkali-kali ingin melesat masuk ke dalam kelas dan membatalkan persyaratan bodoh yang dimintanya dua hari lalu. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan keinginannya untuk langsung memberi maaf pada Kagami.

Sebenarnya, Fuko bukanlah tipe orang yang marah terlalu lama. Ia sudah memaafkan Kagami sehari setelah pemuda itu melakukan kesalahan, meski kesalahan pemuda itu cukup fatal yaitu melupakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia bisa mengerti, jika Kagami bukan tipe pemuda romantis yang perhatian, yang akan mengingat hal kecil tentang pacarnya seperti tanggal ulang tahun. Bahkan jika mengingat sejarah jadian mereka, ia harusnya memahami jika bisa pacaran dengan Kagami Taiga adalah sebuah anugerah besar, mengingat pemuda itu benar-benar tidak peka untuk urusan cinta-cintaan.

Namun, ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan persyaratan itu, dan gengsi untuk menariknya kembali. Meski jujur saja, ia tidak tega melihat Kagami seperti itu. Terlihat stress dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya karena kurang tidur.

"Semakin kau melihatnya, kau akan semakin tidak tega."

Fuko menoleh ke belakang, ke dua temannya yang menungguinya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja, dan bilang kalau kau sudah memaafkannya." Aihara Yuki─gadis berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu─berkata lagi. "Lagipula memintanya membuat seribu bangau itu keterlaluan. Seratus saja kurasa sudah sulit untuknya."

Fuko menggeleng cepat. "Aku yakin Kagami-kun sanggup melakukannya!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan tempat ini, dan bersabar sampai Kagami menyelesaikan persyaratan atau bisa kukatakan hukuman darimu," sahut Yuki.

"Tapi─"

"Kita pergi saja, Fuko-chan," ujar Narahashi Yui─Gadis berkacamata, dengan rambut sewarna kayu manis─seraya meraih tangan Fuko. "Biarkan Kagami menyelesaikan bangaunya. Oke?"

Dengan terpaksa Fuko mengangguk dan mengikuti kedua temannya. Untuk terakhir kali ia menatap Kagami yang tengah menunduk pada kertas berwarna biru di tangan pemuda itu. Kening pemuda itu berkerut, dengan kedua alis yang hampir menyatu. "Maaf, Kagami-kun."

.*.

Hari ketiga berlalu, dan Kagami berhasil menyelesaikan dua per tiga dari seribu bangau yang harus ia buat. Beruntung minggu ini klub basket sedang diliburkan, jadi ia punya banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk menyelesaikan tantangan dari Fuko.

Dalam hati Kagami berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan fatal lagi yang membuatnya harus mendapat hukuman seperti ini, atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi─mengingat perangai Fuko yang kadang aneh bin ajaib.

.*.

Di penghujung hari keempat, Kagami berhasil menyelesaikan bangau kertas terakhirnya.

Seribu bangau kertas berwarna-warni bertumpuk di kamar apartemennya, segera ia mengambil dua _paper bag_ berukuran besar dan memasukkan bangau-bangau itu ke dalamnya, sambil menghitung ulang jumlahnya. Pas seribu ekor. Kagami benar-benar bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Andai saja tidak tengah malam ia pasti sudah berlari membawa bangau-bangau itu ke depan Fuko, menyerahkannya sambil mengucap permintaan maaf. Ia harus menunggu esok tiba untuk datang ke rumah gadis itu dan menunjukkan bangau kertasnya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah beristirahat. Ia perlu tidur.

.*.

Hari kelima, bertepatan dengan hari favorit semua orang. Di minggu pagi yang cerah, Kagami melangkah dengan gagah dengan dua _paper bag,_ satu di masing-masing tangan. Ia menyusuri trotoar menuju halte bus, duduk menunggu bus pertama datang dengan suasana hati yang ceria. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini ia akan mendapat maaf dari Fuko, dan bisa melihat senyum yang sudah berhari-hari tidak ia lihat.

Bus datang tak lama kemudian. Kagami segera berdiri dengan menenteng _paper bag-_ nya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang turun dari bus.

Penumpang bus itu sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Kagami. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak atau pun bersuara.

"Yah, kupikir aku akan ke rumahmu, dan memasakan sesuatu untukmu. Sebagai tanda baikan." Fuko yang pertama kali bersuara sambil mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Kantong itu berisi sayur dan buah-buahan, serta bahan makanan lainnya.

"Aku juga akan ke rumahmu untuk mengantarkan ini." Kagami mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya selama empat hari terakhir.

"Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya?" Wajah Fuko berubah cerah. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah Kagami dan melongok ke dalam _paper bag_ yang dibawanya, memastikan isinya memang seperti yang gadis itu harapkan.

"Memangnya kaupikir kau tidak sanggup?" Kagami memberengut, kesal karena kemampuannya diragukan. Ia adalah Kagami Taiga, tak ada satu hal pun yang tidak sanggup dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya," ujar Fuko sambil meletakkan belanjaannya dan mengambil _paper bag_ dari tangan kiri Kagami. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kau menyelesaikannya secepat ini." Gadis itu terus berbicara. "Padahal hari ini aku berencana untuk datang ke tempatmu dan menarik hukuman yang kuberikan. Rasanya, aku sangat keterlaluan menghukummu membuat seribu bangau hanya karena masalah kecil. Tak apa jika kau melupakan ulang tahunku kali ini, tahun depan hari itu akan datang lagi, ya kan? Dan aku akan mengingatkanmu supaya kau tidak melupakannya la─"

"Aku tak akan melupakannya," potong Kagami.

"Eh?" Fuko mendongak untuk melihatnya. Mata bulat seperti kacang almond itu memandangnya penuh harap.

"Aku tak akan melupakannya lagi karena aku tahu ganjarannya bila melakukan itu. Tangan-tanganku sampai keriting," keluh Kagami sambil memperlihatkan jari-jarinya.

Fuko meringis. _Paper bag_ di tangan gadis itu diletakkan di atas lantai halte. Telapak tangan gadis itu menyatu dan diletakkan di depan hidung, lalu gadis itu berkata, "Maaf ya, Kagami-kun. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu kali ini."

"Hoy! Itu harusnya kata-kataku," sahut Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Yang mana?" tanya Fuko. Entah gadis itu memang tidak mengerti, atau sengaja mempermainkannya, Kagami tak tahu. Ia tak bisa menebak isi kepala Kaminari Fuko yang ajaib itu.

"Aku minta maaf, karena sudah melupakan ulang tahunmu," ucap Kagami.

Bibir Fuko mengurva, membentuk senyum manis yang sangat Kagami sukai. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kagami-kun. Sekarang, ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunku yang terlambat di rumahmu. Kita akan merangkai bangau-bangau ini, dan memasak makan siang bersama." Gadis itu menyarankan.

Kagami mengernyit bingung. "Kau tak ingin pergi keluar? Apa tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?"

Mulut Fuko terbuka, matanya memandang Kagami tanpa berkedip selama tiga detik. Kemudian gadis itu menjerit kegirangan. "Kau mengajakku kencan?! Kagami-kun mengajakku kencan! Aku pasti bermimpi! Aku pasti bermimpi! Ah, aku senang sekali!" Kagami terpaksa menangkap tangan Fuko untuk menghentikan teriakan-teriakan gadis itu yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Berisik! Lihat, semua orang memerhatikan kita!"

Fuko hanya menyengir. "Habisnya aku senang sekali karena Kagami-kun akhirnya perhatian padaku."

Kagami terdiam. Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini selalu Fuko yang mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu, bahkan hubungan ini pun dimulai karena Fuko yang mengejarnya lebih dulu. Gadis itu selalu berani dan penuh percaya diri, selalu mengerahkan segenap usaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Yah, jika tidak begitu mungkin selamanya mereka hanya akan menjadi orang asing, karena Kagami bukan tipe pemuda yang peka terhadap lirikan penuh damba atau desahan penuh harap dari lawan jenis.

"Kagami-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Fuko mengguncang lengannya, mengembalikannya ke realita.

"Ya, aku baik," jawabnya segera. "Jadi bagaimana, kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Fuko menggeleng. Gadis itu beranjak mengambil kantong plastik yang tergeletak di lantai halte. "Sudah terlanjur beli ini, sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Lagipula akan lebih istimewa jika kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku, anggap saja sebagai ganti kue ulang tahunku."

"Jika itu yang kau mau," ujar Kagami tak mau mendebat Fuko, lagipula badannya terasa lemas setelah beberapa hari belakangan kurang tidur. Berada di rumah akan lebih aman baginya.

"Ayo!" Sambil menenteng kantong belanja, Fuko melangkah mendahului Kagami, terlihat sangat bersemangat─sepertinya gadis itu memang selalu bersemangat.

.*.

Satu jam kemudian Kagami berada di ruang tamu apartemennya, duduk bersila di atas lantai dengan jarum dan benang di tangan. Fuko duduk di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama, merangkai bangau kertas.

"Kita akan membuat _senbazuru─_ rangkaian seribu bangau kertas, lalu kita bisa membuat satu permintaan." Gadis itu mengusulkan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Kagami. Jadi, inilah yang mereka lakukan selama empat puluh lima menit terakhir, merangkai bangau-bangau yang Kagami buat.

Fuko melakukannya dengan riang, sementara Kagami dengan ogah-ogahan. Gadis itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu cinta yang tidak Kagami sukai, tapi entah mengapa ia tak berniat memprotes padahal biasanya ia akan memprotes jika mendengar Fuko menyanyikan lagu itu. Kagami membiarkan suara Fuko memasuki telinganya bak lagu nina bobo yang membuat kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

.*.

Kagami tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, yang jelas ketika ia bangun bangau-bangau kertasnya sudah selesai dirangkai, dan tercium aroma yang membuat perutnya bernyanyi dari dapur. Setelah mendapat seluruh kesadarannya, Kagami bangun, lalu melangkah ke dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," ujar Fuko yang baru saja meletakkan sebuah mangkuk besar di tengah meja makan. "Aku membuat sup ayam dan perkedel kentang untuk makan siang. Kau suka?"

Mata Kagami terarah pada meja makan yang dipenuhi piring dan mangkuk berisi nasi dan lauk. Ia menelan ludah. Sekarang ia menjadi amat sangat lapar, tapi sebelum makan ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Maaf, merepotkanmu padahal─"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Kagami-kun," potong Fuko. "Aku tidak masalah jika direpotkan, sudah biasa. Aku malah sering membuat repot diriku sendiri. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan," gadis itu berkata dengan santai.

Kagami menelan kembali permintaan maafnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ma─"

"Tunggu!" Fuko bergegas meninggalkan dapur, lalu kembali tak sampai semenit kemudian dengan membawa rangkaian _senbazuru_ di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bawa itu kemari?" Kagami mengernyit bingung.

"Harapan."

"Hah?!"

"Kau sudah membuat seribu bangau, jadi buatlah satu harapan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku membuat itu karena permintaanmu, sebagai permintaan maafku," sahut Kagami.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau selesai membuatnya, jadi itu tak masuk hitungan. Buat harapan baru," kata Fuko.

"Apa?"

Jika ada saat Kagami tak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi Fuko, maka inilah saatnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, gadis itu memotongnya. Dan, ketika ia ingin makan, gadis itu malah memintanya membuat harapan.

"Tolong berikan aku makanan yang banyak dan lezat," kata Kagami tanpa minat.

"Serius, Kagami-kun!" Fuko melayangkan peringatan dengan kata-kata juga matanya.

Kagami memutar mata. "Apa yang harus kuminta?"

"Sesuatu yang kauinginkan. Seperti menang di kejuaraan, naik kelas, atau mendapatkan rangking satu di sekolah."

Sekarang mata Kagami membelalak ngeri. Rangking satu di sekolah? Ia bahkan menghuni rangking bawah di kelasnya, bagaimana bisa ... Ck! Pikiran Fuko memang benar-benar ajaib.

"Ayo, cepat!" desak Fuko.

Kagami memelototi pacarnya itu. Gadis itu memintanya melakukan ini dengan serius dan cepat secara bersamaan, tanpa peduli kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukannya.

Kagami menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Diliriknya Fuko sebelum mengucapkan harapannya. "Tuhan, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fuko tahun depan, lalu tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun depannya lagi, terus sampai dia lelah merayakan ulang tahunnya bersamaku." Setelahnya ia kembali melirik Fuko. Wajah gadis itu memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Kagami-kun itu ... kau serius?"

"Kau memintaku membuat harapan dengan serius, kan?" Fuko mengangguk. "Nah, itu tadi harapan seriusku."

"Ta-tapi ..." Fuko yang biasanya cerewet kini kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Sekarang waktunya makan." Kagami melangkah ke bak cuci piring, mencuci muka dan tangannya, lalu kembali ke meja makan. Ia sudah bersiap makan, sementara Fuko masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

 _Nah, sekarang siapa yang dibuat tak berkutik._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfik saya.

see ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
